I'm Too Sexy
by sssweetie
Summary: Another Ipod Shuffle challenge. I know soo overdone! Mostly Belle/Beast, but there is one song that fits Gaston perfectly, so he is included in this. It happens to be the title . Although the title indicates otherwise,it's a pretty serious one-shot.


Disclaimer: BatB belongs to Disney, dur.

THIS IS THE SHUFFLE CHALLENGE: Fandom: Beauty and the Beast

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble that's related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1. The Story- Brandi Carlile

Belle loved stories of people's lives. She knew that stories were what made people who they were today. Lumiere's stories of the women he had wooed from Cogsworth's stories of his childhood in England, it helped her see more clearly who they were.

She felt that her own story was rather boring and trite. She had grown up in such a small village with nothing to do but read about other people's stories.

But, she smiled as she looked at her husband's figure across from her, maybe that's why she was perfect for him. He had someone to tell his stories to.

2. Are you Going to be My Girl- Jet

Belle danced around in her gold dress and the Beast couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

Her long brown hair was tied up and her face was beaming with laughter as he guided her around the ballroom.

He wanted her to be his more than ever as he watched her. His blue eyes were on her own brown, and she smiled up at him.

He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew one thing for sure as they continued to dance the night away.

He was her beast, and she was his girl.

3. Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk

Beast felt his heart break as he watched his best friend look so heartbroken after seeing her father in the mirror. Please Don't Leave Me was all he could think.

He knew he needed her. For more than just the spell breaking.

He loved to banter and argue and read with her. He loved the way her eyes grew bright after reading a good book. He loved how she forgave him for so much.

He didn't want to need her.

But he did.

Please Don't Leave Me he thought to himself as he spoke the words he hated and longed, to say.

"You are no longer my prisoner."

He could see the strange mixture of emotions on her face, but he couldn't bear to watch any more.

Please, Please Don't Leave Me he thought as he watched her leave on her horse. Presumably forever.

4. All You Need Is Love -The Beatles

Belle giggled at her husband's face as she threw another snowball at him. His dark reddish-blondeish hair looked soaked from the snowball.

He attempted to get her back, with a giant one, and failed to, just like last year, Belle thought to herself.

She ran away quickly to reinforce her snowballs but was quickly tackled into the snow by her husband.

"Gotcha!" he growled in her ear, with a smile on his face. She kissed him lightly on the nose and got away.

"You sure about that?" she laughed as she threw another snowball into his chest. He grabbed her and kissed her heartily.

As soon as they came up for air she smiled and said, "I love you too."

5. Waiting- Green Day

The servants sighed as they watched the petal fall. It had been one more year. How much longer would they have to wait?

Another year passed and they thought the same.

It had almost been ten years before the girl finally showed up.

And then of course, they didn't get along. At first. Slowly but surely they began to...

"How much longer do we have to wait?" one servant complained to another, "I want to be human again!"

The Beast was feeling the same as he watched the woman he had fallen in love with take forever to reach the same conclusion about him.

Wake up please, he wanted to tell the beautiful brunette. Please.

6. Slide- Goo Goo Dolls

He missed her.

Belle had only been gone for a day or less, but he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to help her with her father. He wanted to help her carry her burdens. He had never wanted to do that for anyone before.

He wanted to be there with her. He would do anything for her, why couldn't she see that?

Come back he begged her, although she couldn't hear anything.

Break the curse, and I'll do anything for you, he begged as he looked at the accursed rose.

7. I'm Too Sexy- Right Said Fred

Gaston strutted down the streets giving the girls a dashing smile. The blonde triplets swooned as they always did, while the other girls at least gave squeals and giggles.

Ah, Belle, there she was. The little brunette was reading.... again. He sighed before checking himself out in the well's water, what a strange girl. But, she was the only one who was beautiful enough to match him.

He laughed, well not enough to match, but closer than any other girl in town!

Which makes her the best of course. Like him.

8. Silly Love Songs- Wings

Belle sighed contently reading her latest novel. It had just come in from England, it was called "Pride and Prejudice".

"What are you reading Belle?" her former Beast, and current husband asked her with a handsome smile on his face.

She blushed slightly, feeling ashamed of reading another romantic book, but she showed him it. He read the first line and looked back puzzled, "Is this another love story?"

She bristled at him and grabbed her book back, "Yes and what's wrong with that?" she demanded. Her husband looked a little shell-shocked to be glared at so fiercely, but grabbed his wife's knee, "Belle, there is nothing wrong with that, I love them as much as you. After all, aren't we a love story?" he said with a little humor in his blue eyes.

"Oh" Belle said. He was right. "I love you," she said quietly looking up at his blue eyes.

Her husband looked bemused at her reaction, "It's alright, how is the book?"

Her brown eyes sparkled, "It's wonderful! It reminds me of us, actually!"

"Really? I guess I'll have to read another love story," he teased gently. Belle smiled and then began to read aloud to him.

9. Love Story- Taylor Swift

"An-and there was ne- ne-vur?" The beast tried as the pretty brunette placed her hand upon his paw, "Never, that's right."

Her smile encouraged him.

"a tale of more woe than of Juliet and her Romeo," the Beast finished looking proud.

Belle's eyes shined, "You did it! I'm so proud!" She squeezed his paw tightly and smiled at him. The Beast felt his insides flip flopping.

"What a love story...." he said softly.

Belle's smile turned stiff, "Yes, it is a shame that it wasn't a happy ending wasn't it? I like those better."

The Beast's smile faded as well, "Yes, so do I..."

10. Lean on Me- Bill Withers

"My mother died when I was very young," Belle managed to say as she clasped her hands together. Tightly.

Beside her the Beast barely said a word, but that gave Belle more comfort than if he tried to say anything.

"It was hard, moving to a new town right after her death, I missed her and my friends so much, but my Father thought it would be nice to get out of the city, and into the country you see," giving up secrets about herself was very hard, Belle realized as she spoke. After all she had never told anyone any of this.

"But that town, that village, I was never welcomed there. I was considered... odd."

She felt the Beast stir and felt his gaze. She looked up into his blue orbs. His voice was gruff as he spoke, "You aren't odd."

Those three words were more comforting than Belle wanted to admit.

Belle smiled and felt a stirring somewhere in her heart. "Thank you."

Those two words were more comforting than the Beast wanted to admit.

* * *

(A/N) So yeah, I obviously suck at this. But I thought it was good practice for me. Although I did skip any Disney or classical songs that came up, because classical songs are usually REALLY long, and Disney songs would be hard to write, and if they were from BatB it would be just like the movie. so I made that an extra rule for my shuffle thing.

But although I did this out of boredom, I hope that someone enjoys this, or else it really wasn't worth writing. So please review if you do like to let me know I do not completely suck. =)


End file.
